Alive For the Moment
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Dean is captured by a wendigo, stored away from the outside world. Will anyone find him before its too late?
1. Captured

**The wendigo keeps Dean alive. There's 9 chapters written so far. Next chap. will be posted tomorrow. Hope you like it!**

Nobody likes to die slowly. In fact, if it was Dean's choice, he'd go right ahead and kill himself right away if it meant not having to suffer starvation or dehydration. Unfortunately, tied to the ceiling, hanging like a dead animal that a hunter killed, Dean was forced to.

The wendigo caught him off guard. At first, it was going well. He'd saved a young couple from the path of the son of a bitch, and his finger was on the trigger to burn it alive through the trees.

But instead, the wendigo had grabbed him by the legs, and while dangling upside down, Dean had been thrown from tree to tree, dazed. When his head hit a trunk, he'd gotten knocked out, only to wake up in a bad position:

The wendigo's soon to be meal.

Dean had no idea if the bitch would keep him alive long, or if he'd be supper tonight. Honestly he really didn't want to know. This was the disadvantage of hunting alone. When you make one mistake, no one finds you. You're just gone. And then about 2 weeks later other hunters realize that the monster is still alive, which meant Dean failed.

Boohoo for him.

What made the situation worse was that all Dean could do was stare at bones and corpses through the long minutes.

That was it.


	2. Sleep

**I know these last 2 chapters are SHORT. I swear to you, chapter 3 and over are A LOT longer. Bear with me as the story sorts itself out. Thanks for the review, first reviewer!**

_Day 2_

It's been at least 12 hours since Dean had been captured. He knows because a crack of sunlight radiating its shadow proved it, although now it had to be midnight. Dad taught him long ago how to tell time that way.

Sleep was impossible for a long period of time. He ached everywhere and his head throbbed steadily. He felt wet, sticky blood on his face when he opened and closed his eyes. He had spent the last slow-going 2 hours trying to break free to no avail. The only liquid he could get to was the water dripping from the ceiling.

Before Dean's consciousness started to waver, he leaned his head down, and counted the blood that dripped off his head in front of his eyes, like normal people would count sheep to sleep. _One drip, two drip...three drip..._

The only sounds was the slightly chilly wind and leaves rustling from the hole in the ceiling. And then even blacker darkness loomed in…

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	3. New Visitor

**Sorry i didn't post yesterday. A friend of mine at work died so I was up to my butt in phone calls.**

_Day 3:_**  
><strong>

Three days. Dean hadn't really expected to be alive this long. Maybe the wendigo was storing him for winter? It would make sense, since winter was only a month away.

God, if he had to do this for a month, he was going to go insane. His wrists already burned from the ropes, and his body felt like Jell-O.

And he'd been forced to eat a bug, which he had to choke on. Hopefully that gave him a little energy, not that it mattered.

He had no sign of the wendigo near, and he guessed he was scouring the woods for more prey.

That guess was answered about an hour later.

"AHHHHH!" a shrill scream echoed through the dark cave…or whatever Dean was in. He saw the ratty looking wendigo carrying a young woman, who was screaming and kicking.

"LET ME GO. You'll hear from my lawyer about this!" the blonde screamed.

Dean had to roll his eyes at the thought. As if the wendigo would be sued.

Once the woman had been tied up next to him, Dean had managed to drown out the yells. "Get back here! Untie me now!"

"Forget it." he muttered. His voice sounded raspy from the lack of speaking.

"Shut up! You're not helping." the woman snapped.

"Never said I was. I'm just sayin the truth." Dean shot back. The room was too dark for him to see the woman, but he could tell she was hot.

"Who are you?" she asked after a minute's silence.

"Dean. You?" he asked.

"Ally Castle. I was hiking when that guy grabbed from the trees. How could he do that?" she asked, voice starting to tremble slightly.

"Yeah. That's not a guy. Its called a wendigo." Dean said casually.

"Oh, sure. And I'm a tasty cheeseburger." Ally mocked.

"To him you are." Dean snorted.

"Not helping."

"Once again, lady, I never said I was." Dean sighed. He's used to this. The scared doubt that people have to see past while they die. Its not fun, and it pretty much has them paranoid for months, or years. And like Dean and his family, forever.

Dean lived his life like this. He killed the monsters. He'd saved countless lives, and that's what kept him going. That and his deed to protect his little brother and...

_Sam._

Oh, God, Sammy.

Dean suddenly realized that he'd never see his little bro again. Never hear his laugh, or his scoffing…never see his face again. At least Dean knew he was alive, however.

Sam's in Stanford. In California. Becoming a lawyer.

That made him happy, even though he missed Sam.

God, did he miss him.

"Well are you going to sit there or try to get us the fuck out of here?" Ally asked, clearly trying to hide her fear.

Dean saw that it had been at least 2 hours since Ally had come. By this point Dean could become so lost in his thoughts he forgot how time works.

"I can't. We're on our own." Dean said simply.

"Thank you for those wonderful words of encouragement." Ally muttered.

"You're welcome."

**Way too tired to edit, but I hope you like it anyway.  
><strong>


	4. Watching, Pain, and Hygeine

**Sorry for the hellatus. I got sidetracked, by, uh, LIFE. ;) Anyway, my summer job is over, and I have 2 weeks of...NOTHING. Which means finish stories like a boss. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

Dean woke to the screaming again. Except it was worse. He could tell it was noon, because the sunlight from the hole was the first thing he saw.

When he looked up to see what was going on, he immediately looked away. The wendigo was gnawing on Ally, her arms, shoulders, while she screamed and cried.

"DEAN. GOD, HELP ME!" she sobbed, the slight gash on her forehead bleeding again.

Dean couldn't look away from her eyes. So…hopeful. In pain, but the belief of being saved was still there. Dean already knew he wouldn't survive this. But to see a young woman with a real life being eaten slowly by a monster was absolutely horrifying to think of, much less watch.

But blood continued to be shed, and Dean had to close his eyes to try to drown out the screaming, crying, and growling.

And then it was silent except the sound of the wendigo licking his fingers.

"Ugh." Dean grunted from the sight next to him. Pretty Ally's face was gone. At least half of her face had been eaten.

"Dude, that's just gross." Dean growled. To his surprise, the wendigo was suddenly right in front of him, so close Dean could smell his breath.

Dean didn't dare move. Didn't make a sound.

A few minutes passed, and the wendigo was still in front of him, breathing close to his face. Suddenly, Dean screamed as the monster ripped a hand across his face, clawing off the skin. Dean could feel the blood oozing out from his cheek.

And then the monster grabbed his arm, squeezing it, making Dean groan in pain.

It kept getting tighter, the claws sinking into his skin. Dean had to gasp when the bone snapped, as if it was a twig.

Then he screamed again, loud and long.

When he stopped the wendigo was gone. The only other person in the room was Ally's corpse.

**DAY 5 Pain**

Pain was one thing Dean Winchester was used to. He'd been stabbed, shot at, clawed, hit, punched, and been thrown across a room more times than any. A broken arm hurt like a bitch, but it could have been worse. His face actually hurt more, because he already knew infection had settled in.

That wasn't the worst of it. Late fall snow had started, and it made the air freeze. Dean could see his own breath, counting off each puff.

Dean spent most of his boring, anxious day thinking about pain. That wasn't exactly a good sign.

He thought all the way back to when his mom died. That was the first real pain Dean felt, when he was 4 years old.

Sometimes people say its bad when you see it happen, but its loss that really kills you. No one to smile at him with her pretty face, baking cookies after a long day.

No more her.

Dean had adjusted to his father's ex-Marine behavior, obeying every order. Sometimes he wondered why he actually followed his father's orders. Maybe it was because he knew that Dad knew what he needed to know, and Dean was supposed to help him.

Because that's the way it is.

**DAY 7 Hygiene**

Dean had never felt so exhausted in his life. He knew he was going to die soon. He felt it.

The day before, the wendigo brought in another guest. He was about 32, though a little shorter than Dean. The man had been unconscious ever since. At least Dean thought so.

So far it hadn't come back.

Dean had ended up feeling nauseous from the smell of death. God, it was like walking into a hospital where it smelled of sick and old people, except so much worse.

Luckily Dean didn't have much in his stomach to empty. The 15 bugs he'd eaten were all out, however. And Dean didn't want to think of his pants, where he had to do his business.

A mumbling noise echoed around the room.

"Gotta speak up, dude." Dean mocked. His voice was raspy and barely above a whisper.

"It smells."

"That's probably me." Dean said, looking up to see the man across from him.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Dean scoffed slightly.

"Helpful."

"You're just like the last one." Dean said, blinking the dirt out of his eyes.

"Who?" the man asked, still trying to struggle out of his binds.

"The last person who was in your position next to me." Dean said, as if it was obvious.

"And what happened to her?" the man grumbled.

"Look to the right." Dean muttered.

The man gasped and Dean saw him shut his eyes tightly.

It was the last words the two exchanged.

**When I posted this on a different site, I just posted all of it at once. So I guess I'm going to merge 2 or 3 parts in one chapter. I actually wrote this story a really long time ago, so the writing isn't as good as I'd like it to be. But, you guys seem to like it :)**


End file.
